celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindsay Lohan
' Lindsay Dee Lohan' (born July 2, 1986) is an American actress, model, and pop singer. Lohan started in show business as a child fashion model. At age 11, she made her motion picture debut in Disney's 1998 remake of The Parent Trap. Lohan rose to stardom between 2003 and 2005 with leading roles in the films Freaky Friday, Mean Girls and Herbie: Fully Loaded. She subsequently appeared in independent movies like Robert Altman's A Prairie Home Companion and Bobby. Her career was interrupted in 2007 as two DUI incidents and three visits to rehabilitation facilities led to several lost movie deals. She guest starred in the TV series Ugly Betty in 2008 and filmed Robert Rodriguez's Machete in 2009. Lohan launched a second career in pop music in 2004 with the album Speak and followed up with A Little More Personal (Raw) in 2005. She is a favorite target of paparazzi photographers and her personal life has been a frequent subject of celebrity and tabloid journalism. Acting career Early success Lohan began her career with Ford Models at age three, but found little work as a fashion model. She persisted and eventually appeared in more than 100 print-ads for companies like Toys "R" Us and fashion brands like Calvin Klein Kids and Abercrombie Kids. Lohan's first auditions for television work did not go well; by the time she tried out for a Duncan Hines commercial, she told her mother that she would give up if she did not get the job. She was hired, and went on to appear in over 60 commercials, including a Jell-O spot with Bill Cosby. Her ad work led to roles in soap operas, and she was already considered a show-business veteran in 1996 when she landed the role of Alexandra "Alli" Fowler on Another World, "where she delivered more dialogue than any other 10-year-old in daytime serials" of the time. Lohan gave up Another World for the big screen when director Nancy Meyers cast her to play the dual roles of the estranged twin sisters who try to reunite their long-divorced parents (Dennis Quaid and Natasha Richardson) in the 1998 remake of The Parent Trap. Trap was well-received for a family comedy, bringing in US$92 million worldwide. Film critic Kenneth Turan called Lohan "the soul of this film as much as Hayley Mills was of the original, and ... she is more adept than her predecessor at creating two distinct personalities". Trap won Lohan a Young Artist Award for best performance in a feature film. She played Bette Midler's daughter in the pilot episode of the short-lived series, Bette (2000), but Lohan, then 14, quit when the production moved from New York to Los Angeles. She also starred in two Disney television movies, Life-Size with Tyra Banks in 2000, and Get a Clue in 2002. Rise to fame Lohan won a lead role in another Disney remake in 2003: the family comedy Freaky Friday with Jamie Lee Curtis. At Lohan's initiative, her character was rewritten and changed from a Goth style to be more relatable. . "As the script was written, the character was Goth, Lohan recalls: 'No one could relate to the character when she was really Goth. There was nothing there.' She took it upon herself to change it - before the audition. 'I dressed really preppy,' she says. 'I wore a collared turquoise Abercrombie & Fitch shirt and khaki pants, swear to God, with a white headband. And my hair was really straight and pretty and red and blond. My agent calls and was like, "What are you doing?! The studio ended up re-writing the character entirely. Critic Roger Ebert wrote that Lohan "has that Jodie Foster sort of seriousness and intent focus beneath her teenage persona". Friday earned Lohan an award for Breakthrough Performance at the 2004 MTV Movie Awards. As of 2009 it was her biggest commercial and critical film success, earning US$160 million worldwide and receiving an 88% fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. In 2004 two films were released with Lohan in the lead. The first, Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen, earned a domestic box office total of $29 million, "well above expectations as it was strictly for young girls", wrote Brandon Gray of Box Office Mojo. It was a failure with critics. "Though still a promising star, Lohan will have to do a little penance before she's forgiven for Confessions," Robert K. Elder said. The teen comedy Mean Girls was Lohan's first movie outside of Disney. A critical and commercial hit, it ended up grossing US$129 million worldwide and, wrote Brandon Gray, "cementing her status as the new teen movie queen". "Lohan dazzles us once more," said Steve Rhodes. "The smartly written script is a perfect match for her intelligent brand of comedy." Lohan received four awards at the 2004 Teen Choice Awards for her work on Friday and Mean Girls, including Breakout Movie Star. Mean Girls also earned her two awards at the 2005 MTV Movie Awards: Best Female Performance and, along with several of the cast, Best On-Screen Team. With Mean Girls Lohan's public profile was raised significantly and paparazzi began following her. '' (2005).]] Lohan returned to Disney in 2005 for Herbie: Fully Loaded, the fifth film in the series with the anthropomorphic car Herbie. Fully Loaded earned US$144 million worldwide and received mixed reviews. Lohan "is a genuine star who ... seems completely at home on the screen", wrote Stephen Holden. "As bright a starlet as she may be, Lohan ends up playing second fiddle to the car", said James Berardinelli. Vanity Fair called Fully Loaded Lohan's "first disastrous shoot", describing how she was hospitalized with a kidney infection brought on by stress in her personal life and the effort of recording her first album during the shoot. The magazine also described how Lohan terminated the promotional tour and was de-emphasized on the movie poster due to "un-Disney-like behavior". . Lohan's next film in wide release, the romantic comedy Just My Luck, opened in May 2006. According to Variety Lohan was paid over $7 million to star in the movie. The opening weekend box office of $5.7 million "broke lead actress Lindsay Lohan's winning streak", wrote Brandon Gray. The film received poor reviews and earned Lohan her first Golden Raspberry nomination for worst actress. Independent movies Following Just My Luck, Lohan focused on smaller roles in more mature, independent movies. Robert Altman's ensemble comedy A Prairie Home Companion, in which Lohan co-stars with Meryl Streep and Lily Tomlin, had a limited release in June 2006. "Lohan rises to the occasion, delivering a rock-the-house version of 'Frankie and Johnny'," wrote Peter Travers. Co-star Streep said of Lohan's acting: "She's in command of the art form" and "completely, visibly living in front of the camera". The Emilio Estevez drama Bobby was released in theaters in November 2006. Lohan received favorable comments on her performance in the film, particularly a scene opposite Sharon Stone. As part of the Bobby ensemble cast, Lohan was nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award and won an award for Ensemble Acting at the Hollywood Film Festival where she also won a Breakout Award for her work in 2006. She then appeared in Chapter 27 as a John Lennon fan who befriends Mark David Chapman (Jared Leto) on the day he murders the singer. Filming finished in early 2006, but the film had trouble finding a distributor for the United States and received a very limited release in March 2008. . "Another finished film starring Ms. Lohan and Jared Leto, 'Chapter 27,' ... won critical support at the Sundance Film Festival but has not found a distributor." In May 2007, the drama Georgia Rule, in which Lohan stars alongside Felicity Huffman and Jane Fonda, was released. "Lohan hits a true note of spiteful princess narcissism," wrote Owen Gleiberman. During the shoot in 2006 Lohan was hospitalized, her representative saying "she was overheated and dehydrated". In a letter that was made public, studio executive James G. Robinson called Lohan "irresponsible and unprofessional." He mentioned "various late arrivals and absences from the set" and that "we are well aware that your ongoing all night heavy partying is the real reason for your so-called 'exhaustion'." Co-star Fonda later commented that "when she showed up on the set, she was always great." Career interruptions In early January 2007 production on the film I Know Who Killed Me was put on hold when Lohan underwent appendix surgery. . "Production had already been halted at the beginning of January, when Lohan took a timeout for an appendectomy. She received the go-ahead from her doctor to go back to work early last week." Later in the month she entered a drug rehabilitation facility. She continued shooting the film, returning to the facility at night. . "Per her rep, Lohan has been free to work and carry on with her life during the day and head back to Wonderland at night. She returned to the set of the upcoming thriller I Know Who Killed Me Jan. 26, nine days after starting treatment. 'She's on set today,' Zelnik added." Shortly thereafter, Lohan withdrew from a film adaptation of Oscar Wilde's A Woman of No Importance, her publicist stating that Lohan needed to "focus on getting better". . "Planning to take it easy for a while once she completes rehab for what ails her, Lindsay Lohan has opted to drop out of one of her upcoming film projects, the big-screen adaptation of the Oscar Wilde play A Woman of No Importance. 'She's doing great,' Lohan's publicist, Leslie Sloane Zelnik, told E! Online senior editor Marc Malkin, adding that she needs to focus on her treatment for now." Lohan was replaced in The Edge of Love in late April 2007, just before filming was to begin, with the director citing "insurance reasons" and Lohan later explaining that she "was going through a really bad time then." Lohan was then cast in the film adaptation of the novel Poor Things. On May 26, four days before production was set to start, she was arrested on a DUI offense and subsequently entered rehab. The film's producers initially voiced support and production was put on hold. . "Production of 'Poor Things' ... was initially to have begun May 30, but was derailed four days earlier when Ms. Lohan crashed her Mercedes and was charged with driving under the influence ... and she checked herself into the Promises rehabilitation facility. ... 'Poor Things' was put on hold." On July 24, Three weeks before filming was set to start again Lohan was arrested for a second DUI and went to rehab yet another time. . "the larger casualty of Ms. Lohan’s latest encounter with the law ... is 'Poor Things' ... filming was to have started in three weeks." Ultimately she fell out of the project. In the wake of Lohan's second DUI arrest on July 24, 2007, she withdrew from a scheduled appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno to promote I Know Who Killed Me, a low-budget thriller-mystery in which she stars as a stripper with a dual personality. . The film premiered to what Entertainment Weekly called "an abysmal $3.5 million". It earned Lohan two Golden Raspberry Awards for Worst Actress. She came in first and second, tying with herself. Hollywood executives and industry insiders commented that it would be difficult for Lohan to find employment until she could prove that she was sober and reliable. They mentioned possible issues with securing insurance, a crucial part of any movie production. Robinson, the producer who previously criticized Lohan's work ethic on Georgia Rule, said that he would work with her again if she got the proper medical care, and went on to describe her as "one of the most talented young women in the movie business today." Continued career In May 2008, Lohan appeared on ABC's Ugly Betty television series, her first screen appearance since I Know Who Killed Me. She guest starred in four episodes, spanning seasons two and three in 2008, as Kimmie Keegan, an old schoolmate of the protagonist Betty Suarez. In the 2009 comedy Labor Pains Lohan plays a woman who pretends to be pregnant. During the shoot Lohan's manager worked with the paparazzi to encourage the media to show her working, as opposed to partying. . "But Muro manager is also strategic - for instance, welcoming paparazzi shots of Lohan on the set, working (as opposed to tumbling out of a club). As such, whenever Lohan is called to the set, she dutifully does the pap walk - texting feverishly behind a curtain of hair, while grungy lensmen scamper alongside." It was originally planned for a theatrical release, but instead appeared as a TV movie on the ABC Family cable channel in July 2009, "a setback for the star", said Variety. The premiere received 2.1 million viewers, "better-than-average" for the channel according to E! Online. Lohan "looks to be coasting through a part that requires little effort, anyway", wrote The Boston Globe. "This is not a triumphant return of a prodigal child star. ... [Labor Pains] never shakes free of the heavy baggage Ms. Lohan brings to the role", said Alessandra Stanley. Lohan will appear in Robert Rodriguez's 2010 film Machete, which she was shooting in August and September 2009. It was announced in May 2009 that Lohan has landed the lead role in the upcoming film The Other Side, planned for a 2010 release. Since 2007 she has also been set to appear in the film Dare to Love Me."Lindsay Lohan and Samantha Ronson: Reunited or finding closure?". Vancouver Sun. April 24, 2009. Retrieved October 1, 2009. "Lohan is currently set to appear next in the upcoming film Dare to Love Me, which is slated for release in 2010." Music career Aiming to become a triple threat—actor, singer and dancer—similar to Ann-Margret and Marilyn Monroe, Lohan began showcasing her singing talent through her films. For the ''Freaky Friday'' soundtrack, she sang the closing theme, "Ultimate"; she also recorded four songs for the ''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' soundtrack. Producer Emilio Estefan, Jr. signed Lohan to a five-album production deal in 2002. Two years later, Lohan signed a recording contract with Casablanca Records, headed by Tommy Mottola. Her debut album, Speak, was released in December 2004, and peaked at number four on the Billboard 200. By early 2005, it was certified Platinum. Though primarily a pop album, Speak was introduced with the single "Rumors", described by Rolling Stone as "a bass-heavy, angry club anthem". Its sexually suggestive video reached number one on MTV's Total Request Live and was nominated for Best Pop Video at the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards. "Rumors" eventually earned a Gold certification in America. The album spawned the second single "Over" and the third single "First", which was featured in Lohan's 2005 film Herbie: Fully Loaded. In December 2005, her second album, A Little More Personal (Raw), debuted at number 20 on the Billboard 200 chart, but fell under the top 100 within six weeks. Slant magazine called it "contrived ... but for all the so-called weighty subject matter, there's not much meat on these bones." The album was certified Gold on January 18, 2006. The music video for the album's first single, "Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)"—directed by Lohan and featuring the acting debut of her sister, Ali—was a dramatization of the pain Lohan says her family has suffered at the hands of her father. It was Lohan's first song to chart on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at #57. Following a switch to Universal Motown, Lohan began working on a third album, tentatively titled Spirit in the Dark, in late 2007 and in May 2008 the song "Bossy" was released. In November 2008 she stated that work on the album had stalled and that she wanted to avoid the stress of working on movies and music at the same time. Other work Appearances In 2004, at age 17, Lohan became the youngest ever host of the MTV Movie Awards. Following Mean Girls, which was scripted by Tina Fey and featured several alumni of Saturday Night Live, Lohan was asked to host the show three times, in 2004, 2005 and 2006, when she also hosted the World Music Awards. She was a guest judge on US TV style contest Project Runway sixth season premiere episode, which aired in August 2009. In December 2009, Lohan spent a week in India working on a BBC Three documentary on trafficking of women and children. In 2005, Lohan became the first person to have a My Scene celebrity doll released by Mattel. She also voiced herself in the animated direct-to-DVD film My Scene Goes Hollywood, based on the series of dolls. Lohan makes a cameo in the drug themed music video for the May 2008 N*E*R*D song "Everyone Nose". In April 2009, following her break up with Samantha Ronson, Lohan appeared in a skit on the comedy website Funny or Die. The self-deprecating video is a spoof of the personal ads on dating website eHarmony. It was viewed 2.7 million times in the first week and received favorable comments from the media. In September 2009, she made a guest appearance as a guest assistant to British magician Dynamo at the F1 Rocks show in Singapore. In a TV trailer for the show, she took part in a levitation illusion, being levitated from a stool in a sitting position. In the show itself, Dynamo sawed her in half in a Modern Art illusion. In 2010, Lohan accepted an invitation to appear as a guest headliner at Crazy Horse in Las Vegas, where she took part in a burlesque routine with the company, and then acted as the assistant for a magic act. Dressed in a sequinned showgirl's costume, she was hypnotised, sawn in two, levitated into the air, and vanished. She closed the show with a solo routine which featured her singing. Modelling and fashion Lohan was voted #10 on the list of "100 Sexiest Women" by readers of FHM in 2005. Maxim placed her at #3 on its 2006 Hot 100 list. In 2007, Lohan placed at #1 on the Maxim "Hot 100". Lohan has been the face of Jill Stuart, Miu Miu, and Dooney and Bourke, as well as the 2008 Visa Swap UK fashion campaign. Lohan was also the face of Italian clothing company Fornarina for its Spring/Summer 2009 campaign. Lohan has a long-lasting admiration for Marilyn Monroe going back to when she saw Niagara during the The Parent Trap shoot. In the 2008 Spring Fashion edition of New York, Lohan re-created Monroe's final photo shoot, known as The Last Sitting, including nudity. She said doing the photo shoot was an honor. The New York Times critic Ginia Bellafante found it disturbing: "the pictures ask viewers to engage in a kind of mock necrophilia. ... At 21 Lohan seems even older than Monroe, who was 36 in the originals ... and the photographs bear none of Monroe's fragility". In 2008, Lohan launched a leggings line, whose name 6126 was designed to represent Monroe's birth date (June 1, 1926). In April 2009 she released a self-tanning spray under the brand name Sevin Nyne in collaboration with Sephora. On September 9, 2009 it was announced that Lohan would be an artistic adviser for the French fashion house Emanuel Ungaro. The first collection, by designer Estrella Archs with Lohan as adviser, was presented on October 4. Entertainment Weekly and New York described the reception by the fashion world as "disastrous". Fashion trade journal WWD called the collection "an embarrassment", Style.com "a bad joke" and The New York Times compared Lohan's work to "a McDonald’s fry cook taking the reins of a three-star Michelin restaurant." Ungaro president Moufarrige told Reuters in November that despite the harsh criticism "the designs are selling well but not as much as expected". Personal life Family background and education Lohan was born on July 2, 1986 in New York City and grew up in Merrick and Cold Spring Harbor on Long Island in New York. She is the eldest child of Donata "Dina" (née Sullivan) and Michael Lohan. Lohan has three younger siblings, all of whom were child models: Michael Jr., who appeared with her in The Parent Trap, sister Aliana ("Ali"), who is also an actress, and Dakota ("Cody"), the youngest Lohan child. Lohan is of Irish and Italian heritage and was raised as a Catholic. Her maternal family were "well known Irish Catholic stalwarts" in Merrick, with her great-grandfather, John L. Sullivan, being a co-founder of the Pro-life Party in Long Island. Lohan attended Cold Spring Harbor High School on Long Island where she did cheerleading and played basketball, soccer and lacrosse, describing herself as a "jock". She went to high school until grade 11 when she started homeschooling. Lohan's parents have a turbulent history. They married in 1985, separated when she was three, and later reunited. . "Dina and Michael separated when Lindsay was just three ... But, like many young people in love, Dina took her husband back for a period." Her father has been in trouble with the law repeatedly. He was a Wall Street trader and in the late 1980s he served a four year sentence for stock fraud. He went to jail in 1998 for a probation violation, and in 2000 after violating an order of protection to prevent him from seeing his children. In 2005, he was sent back to prison for nearly two years, released in March 2007, for "aggravated unlicensed driving" and attempted assault. In December 2005, Michael and Dina Lohan signed a separation agreement. According to Vanity Fair, Dina Lohan accused Michael of threats and domestic abuse in the legal papers. . "At the beginning of 2005, Dina, after 19 years of marriage finally filed for divorce. Among the charges reportedly in the legal papers, she accused Michael of having thrown her down a flight of stairs, and of having threatened to kill the family. 'O.J. Simpson has nothing on me,' she claimed he said. 'I know exactly how I'm going to kill them. I know when I'm going to do it, and I'm going to enjoy it.' ... In December, the Lohans opted for a legal separation instead of a divorce." Michael Lohan in turn insinuated through the media that Dina had been drinking and doing drugs, possibly together with Lindsay. In 2007, Lohan's parents announced that their divorce proceedings had been finalized. Lohan spoke in 2007 about her childhood: "I feel like a second parent in the sense that I helped raise my family." ... "I was put between my mother and father a lot. Well, I would put myself between them to try and keep the peace, and I felt good doing that." . Despite the conflicts, Lohan calls herself "a family girl" and has spoken very fondly of her family, including her father. . I'm a family girl. I love my family. I love them to death. They're amazing, and that's something you can't take for granted. However, in 2007 and again in 2008 she stated that she was no longer in contact with him, describing his unpredictable behavior as hard to deal with. . "... gossip items starring her father. 'I don't speak to him,' she tells me." . "she's shutting down communication with Dad for a bit - 'until he decides to be a grown-up.' Family turmoil's been a constant for a while now. 'It was always up and down,' Lohan says of her teen years - 'very unpredictable. It was just of just like whether he was gonna be there, what he would be like; we didn't know what to expect from him, which was difficult. In November 2009 her father released recordings of private phone calls with and about Lohan to the media. She commented on Twitter: "I haven't had a real relationship w/Michael Sr. in years." Lohan has suffered from asthma since the age of two, but despite this she is a smoker as of 2008. . Lindsay has had bronchial asthma since she was two,' Dina says" . "One thing Lindsay can't give up (right now) is smoking, an addiction that she, like many others who've undergone alcohol and drug rehab, retains despite her asthma and despite the nagging throat clearing today that interrupts the conversation." Following Mean Girls in 2004 Lohan spent several years living out of hotels in Los Angeles, two of those years at Chateau Marmont. In fall 2007, after settling down in more permanent residency, she explained that she spent so much time in hotels because she "didn't want to be alone" but that "it wasn't a way of life ... not very consistent." . "After Mean Girls, Lohan moved into the Four Seasons in Los Angeles - alone." . "After years of living like a rock star in hotels — a year at the Hollywood Roosevelt, followed by two years and two suites at the Chateau Marmont — Lindsay wanted to go home. Which meant actually creating a home. Last fall, she took the keys to a Beverly Hills estate she leases with Semel. It took her five years of living in Los Angeles, where she moved when she was a squeaky-sweet 16, to finally settle down." . "Whereas Lohan used to live in hotels - 'I didn't want to be alone, so whatever I needed I could just go downstairs and there were people there' - she now recongizes the unhealthiness of that. 'It wasn't a way of life,' she says. 'Not very consistent. Car accidents, DUIs and rehabilitation Lohan has had a series of car accidents that have been widely reported, with minor crashes in August 2004, October 2005, and November 2006, when Lohan suffered minor injuries because a paparazzo who was following her for a photograph hit her car. Police called the crash intentional, but prosecutors said there was not enough evidence to file criminal charges. Lohan is well known on the celebrity party scene. In 2006, Lohan attended Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. On January 18, 2007, Lohan checked herself in to the Wonderland Center rehabilitation facility. Through her representative, she issued a statement saying, "I have made a proactive decision to take care of my personal health". Lohan checked out on February 16, 2007 after completing a 30-day stay. On May 26, 2007, Lohan lost control of her car and ran the vehicle up a curb. Beverly Hills police also found what they preliminarily identified as a "usable" amount of cocaine in her car. After receiving treatment for minor injuries, Lohan was arrested on a misdemeanor charge of driving under the influence of alcohol. Two days later, Lohan entered the Promises Treatment Centers rehabilitation facility, where she stayed for 45 days. When she was released to outpatient care she was fitted with a SCRAM bracelet to monitor her sobriety. On July 24, less than two weeks after leaving Promises, Lohan refused a field sobriety test in Santa Monica and was taken to a police station where her blood alcohol level was found to be above the legal limit. While conducting a search, the police found a small amount of cocaine in her pocket. Lohan was booked on a felony charge of possession of cocaine and misdemeanor charges of driving under the influence and driving with a suspended license. In August 2007 Lohan entered Cirque Lodge Treatment Center in Sundance, Utah for a third stint at rehabilitation, staying until discharge on October 5, 2007. On August 23, 2007, Lohan pleaded guilty to cocaine use and driving under the influence and was sentenced to one day in jail and 10 days community service. She was also ordered to pay fines and complete an alcohol education program, and was placed on three years probation. "It is clear to me that my life has become completely unmanageable because I am addicted to alcohol and drugs," Lohan said in a statement. On November 15, 2007, Lohan served only 84 minutes in jail. A sheriff spokesman cited overcrowding and the nonviolent nature of the crime as reasons for the reduced sentence. The probation was extended with an additional year in October 2009, following several instances of Lohan failing to attend the court ordered substance abuse treatment classes. Political positions In 2004, Lohan stated that she did not like to talk about politics because she did not want to risk alienating any part of her fanbase. However, in 2006 she expressed an interest in going to Iraq on a USO tour with Hillary Clinton. During the 2008 US presidential campaign, she offered her services to Barack Obama's election effort, including hosting events aimed at young voters; but her offer was declined. An unnamed source within the Obama campaign told the Chicago Sun-Times that Lohan was "not exactly the kind of high-profile star who would be a positive for us." She nonetheless posted MySpace blogs with her opinions on the election, urging voters to support Obama, criticizing media coverage of vice-presidential candidate Sarah Palin, and describing Palin as homophobic, anti-abortion and anti-environmentalist.Pederson, Erik. "Lindsay Lohan Smacks Sarah Palin With Post". E! Online, September 14, 2008. Accessed July 31, 2009. Relationships Lohan began dating singer Aaron Carter in 2001. It was reported that Carter left Hilary Duff for Lohan, but soon broke up with Lohan and resumed dating Duff. On March 23, 2007, Claymation facsimiles of Lohan and Duff appeared on the celebrity wrestling series Celebrity Death Match episode "Where's Lohan?". Duff and Lohan were later reported to have been involved in a feud with each other over their relationship with Carter. In 2007, Duff and Lohan had reconciled. Lohan attended the release party for Duff's album Dignity and Duff told People magazine that she thought Lohan was "fun" and "a nice girl". Lohan started dating Wilmer Valderrama in 2003, though the couple were not seen together until May 2004 and didn't go public with their romance until Lohan's 18th birthday bash at the Hollywood nightclub Avalon two months later; the couple broke up in late 2004. Lohan has also dated Pink Taco restaurant owner Harry Morton and British TV personality Calum Best. While seeking treatment at the Cirque Lodge in Utah, Lohan met and began dating Riley Giles; however, in late November 2007, it was announced that they had split up. Lohan's mother, Dina Lohan said, "Riley took desperate measures to hurt Lindsay because she broke up with him". In 2008, Lohan and Samantha Ronson were regularly seen being affectionate in public, and in July several newspapers described their relationship as romantic. In September Lohan wrote in an e-mail to the New York Post about Ronson: "I care for her very much and she's a wonderful girl ... She loves me, as I do her." In the December 2008 issue of Harper's Bazaar she said "I think it's pretty obvious who I'm seeing ... I think it's no shock to anyone that it's been going on for quite some time." While speaking about her sexual orientation, Lohan said she was not a lesbian, but when asked if she was bisexual, she responded "Maybe. Yeah." She then added, "I don't want to classify myself." Lohan said her family, with the exception of her father Michael, had been supportive of her relationship with Ronson. The couple broke up in early April 2009. Lohan was interviewed about the break-up in Us Weekly. Filmography Films Television Discography * Speak (2004) * A Little More Personal (Raw) (2005) References Category:Celebrities who've been sawed in half Category:Celebrity magician's assistants Category:Child actors Category:Actresses